epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/ERVG Season 8 News with Ness
---- Hello guys! My name is Ness, and I'm on a quest to save the world! But I'm here because I heard from Poo that J1coupe finally returned from his hiatus to make more rap battles! Now isn't that something to celebrate about? So I said, hey, why not let me host the news for Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 8? So here I am, oh boy, I can't wait! But, before we go on, I must say how sad I am to hear about Mr. Satoru Iwata's passing. He has worked on our game as one of the producers, and he created many great games as the head of Nintendo for years. May he rest in peace. Now, moving onto the news- I was given two pictures to talk about, so I guess I'll do exactly that! First of all, it seems like Season 7 hasn't ended yet! This is becoming more of a routine for you, isn't it, Jason? Publishing a news blog for the next season right before the finale. Well, stop that. Anyways, here's hoping that you guys have enjoyed his Pac-Man vs. Mr. Game and Watch, because a better, bigger battle is coming to finish Season 7 off! Now, I'm not really sure what this means... but this is apparently a hint to the finale? Red vs Blue? I suppose it's some sort of a rivalry; maybe you guys can figure it out! Aaaand next picture! Oh no, this one is all crossed out and stuff. You can't see what the battles for Season 8 are. This is a mockery, man. Not cool. How could anyone figure out the battles when it's all dark and tattered up like this! Well, at least the new battles will still be enjoyable, right? 8-bit characters, arcade characters; dogs, robots- all sorts of video game protagonists and antagonists are about to duke out verbally in this season! And y'know, even though Jason has figured out all of Season 8, I think he still needs your suggestion! Who knows, he said he'll stop after 100 battles, but... you never know! Well, I think that's about it! Hope that didn't take away too much of your time. Now, Paula is about to pray, so I'll have to- Ness... Huh? Did somebody call my name? Nesssss... What's happeni- NESS, NESS, NESS, NESS, NESS, NESS, NESS, NESS, NESS, NESS, NESS, NESS YOU CANNOT GRASP THE TRUE FORM OF GIYGAS' ATTACK... HOWEVER YOU CAN GRASP MY TRUE INTENTIONS... SO TURN BACK NOW... IF YOU DO NOT WANT.. ANY.. GAH-''' '''NESS NESS? NESSNESSNESSNESSNESSNESSNESSNESSNESSNESSNESSNESS SOMEONE... ANYONE... PLEASE... HELP US... NO... YES. SEASON 8. WILL COME. HOWEVER... IT'S NOT RIGHT.. NO.. IT'S NOT... NO... YOU CANNOT GRASP MY TRUE INTENTIONS EITHER! BUT YOU WILL BE ABLE TO GRASP THIS-''' '''FIRST FIVE BATTLES OF SEASON 1... ARE GETTING REMAKES! RELEASED BETWEEN REGULAR BATTLES-''' 'GAH- HELP-' '''NESS? NESS... NESSSSS... AND OUT OF LATTER FIVE BATTLES OF SEASON 1. ONE OF THEM WILL GET A SEQUEL. YES. SO VOTE FOR THE ONE YOU WANT TO SEE THE SEQ- SEE- SEEQ-''' '''... NESS... NESS... NESS... NESS... NESSNESSNESSNESSNESSNESSNESSNESSNESSNESSNESS ... (suddenly a prayer is heard, and the screen makes strange noises as Giygas screams and disappear) (cameraman seems to be dead; Ness picks up the camera instead, and focuses on a picture Jeff picks up) Thanks for reading! As usual, try to guess the rappers- And don't forget to vote! I'll see you with S7 finale soon! Which battle do you think deserves a sequel? Kratos vs Dragonborn Commander Shepard vs Prophet Leon Kennedy vs Lee Everett Ryu Hayabusa vs Scorpion GLaDOS vs SHODAN Category:Blog posts